


Morning Breath

by destielismylovesong



Series: Best Friends Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was watching you sleep," Cas says quietly, his hand moving away from Dean’s hair and settling on his shoulder. Dean looks up, his expression soft, tender, even as his body moves against Cas’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://ninetypercentgrace.tumblr.com/post/56470138272/part-1-part-2-part-3-part-4-part-5-hes-not)

He’s not in his room, Dean thinks when he wakes up. He can tell, he can feel it. Where the hell is he? Did something happen at the dance? Did the seniors do some stupid prank? And why is there a warm body holding him close?

A warm body.  _Cas._  Dean instantly relaxes as he remembers the night before and realizes why his lower body feels so sore. He smiles and snuggles in close, shutting his eyes and inhaling his boyfriend’s scent.

"You’re very happy to be awake, considering what time it is," Cas’s voice rumbles in his chest against Dean’s ear, and Dean snuggles in closer, as if he’s trying to cuddle with Cas’s voice.

”What time is it?” he murmurs, not really caring.

"Seven," Cas responds, his hands going to Dean’s hair, sifting through the soft strands, massaging his scalp.

"Seriously?" Dean asks, moaning and arching his head into Cas’s touch. “Why am I-" Cas tugs on his hair and he bites his lip, his next words a bit breathless- “Why am I awake? Why are you up so early?"

"I was watching you sleep," Cas says quietly, his hand moving away from Dean’s hair and settling on his shoulder. Dean looks up, his expression soft, tender, even as his body moves against Cas’s.

"Good morning," he whispers, reaching up, pressing his lips to the other boy’s chastely.

Cas grins when Dean pulls back, breaking the serious mood. “You need to brush your teeth,” he teases, wanting to bring the desire that envelops them both down to a simmer, knowing that neither of them can handle too much intensity after the night before. 

Dean makes a face. "Well, so do you, Mr. Morning Breath," he shoots back, wriggling out of Cas’s hold and off the bed, taking one of the blankets with him and wrapping them around his body.

"Dean," Cas says, eyebrows raised. Dean blushes. “You know I was  _inside_  you last night. I’m pretty sure I’d be okay with seeing you naked.”

"Yeah, well…" Dean trails off, and Cas doesn’t hesitate, getting out of bed and wrapping a blanket around himself.

"It’s okay," he says reassuringly, taking Dean’s hand in his. He reaches up, cupping the back of Dean’s head in his hand, and brings him forward, kissing his forehead. “We both need to be comfortable with each other. And we can take it slow until we are."

Dean melts into his kiss, his hold, and Cas shifts so that Dean could step into his arms. They stand there, hugging, as if they’re three years old again and nothing has changed. When Dean finally pulls back, the look of love on his face is unmistakeable.

"Teeth," he murmurs, trying to focus. “Let’s brush our teeth." Cas nods and slips his hand into Dean’s, letting himself be led into the bathroom.

They stand side by side, taking turns with the toothpaste, smiling at each other in the mirror with mouths full of foam, their pinkies linking together as they brush. When they finish, they automatically turn, moving into each others’ arms.

Cas tucks his head under Dean’s chin, his arms wrapped around his waist securely.

"You’re my best friend," he murmurs. “You know that, right? My best friend."

"I know," Dean replies in a whisper. “You’re mine, too."

Cas tips his head back, raising his eyes to Dean’s and touching his lips to the other boy’s. The kiss deepens as they embrace without passion or lust, arms tightening, bodies curving into each other in simple, innocent need. Without saying a word, their mouths speak of friendship, loyalty, love- boyhood tumbles in the snow, dripping ice cream cones in the hot sun, ghost stories under flashlight-lit covers, quiet hand-holding under open starry nights.

Neither notice when the blankets fall to the floor on their way back to bed.

 


End file.
